


10分钟看完2018想和队友做那种事的故事《他还是个宝宝！》

by justaseven1020



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaseven1020/pseuds/justaseven1020
Summary: 卡魔拉看起来是真的不关心这事儿，她用手护着正站在自己肩上摇摇晃晃的小格鲁特，眼皮都没抬一下：“你们最好还是注意点，这里有未成年人。”





	10分钟看完2018想和队友做那种事的故事《他还是个宝宝！》

**Author's Note:**

> #标题可以信一部分。  
> ##作者全程瞎几把乱写。

“好吧，我想说的是，”奎尔戏剧性地停顿了一下。  
“我名花有主了。我和火箭在一起了。”  
“……”  
另外一位当事人似乎毫无反应，背对着他们握着操纵杆鼓捣。其他的人则是前所未有地团结——一起沉默地望着奎尔，除了还在状况外的小宝宝格鲁特。  
奎尔坚持了一会儿，最终还是心虚地挠着头发别过头去。  
“男人和男人也可以在一起的吗？”曼蒂斯首先打破了沉默，还眨了眨黑亮的大眼睛，原谅她刚从伊戈的手下解脱，对外界的一切都保持着充沛的好奇心。  
“呃……”奎尔正想着怎么组织好语言，一旁的德拉克斯就插话道：“当然，我妻子的一个兄弟，他就和另一个男人结合了，虽然当时在家族里引起了不小的轰动，而且家族里很大一部分人都不看好他们。”  
“那火箭和奎尔呢？你看好他们吗？你觉得他们会怎么样？”曼蒂斯马上向他提问。  
“我不知道，你得问他们自己。有的时候，你知道，确定这种关系就意味着你将来可能要和对方结成一种更加不可分割的关系。”  
“更加不可分割的关系？那是什么样的？”  
“嗯……就是说，你们要相互信任，相互支持。像朋友，但是比朋友更可靠，像亲人，但是没有血缘关系，你们还要试着熟悉对方的脾气、习惯，因为你们要待在一起很长时间。我和伊芙特一直都试着这样，我很了解她，比如说她喜欢在烤肉时多加盐。总之，很麻烦但也很值得。”  
“哇，那可真的很难。首先我就做不到信任奎尔，他上次吃掉了我的饼干，然后告诉我它们自己不见了。”  
“他一直都是这个样子，有一次他……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，”奎尔很及时地打断了这场私人对话，这里可是出柜现场而不是彼得奎尔吐槽大会，“关于这些你们可以等会儿再聊。你们有别的要说的吗？其他的，对于我和火箭在一起这件事本身。”  
“有啊，你以后不要偷吃火箭的饼干了，他会失去对你的信任的。”曼蒂斯很真诚地看向奎尔。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”一旁的火箭爆发出大笑，“我早告诉过你他们会这样。而且听见了吗奎尔，全船人都对你有意见。”  
“谁说的？！这里明明还有两个人没发表意见——”他看向卡魔拉，对方配合地朝他点了点头：“你确实不该偷吃曼蒂斯的饼干。”  
格鲁特不能发表意见，他正在完成征程的最后一程——从卡魔拉衣服的铆钉上爬上她的肩。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”火箭又笑了起来。  
“嘿——好吧，随便你们。”奎尔抿了抿嘴没再说话，一副气得要死又没法反驳的样子。  
“听着，”卡魔拉看起来是真的不关心这事儿，她用手护着正站在自己肩上摇摇晃晃的小格鲁特，眼皮都没抬一下：“我对你们在一起这件事一点意见都没有，不过你们最好还是注意点，这里有未成年人。至少不要当着他的面就开始……腻歪。”  
“为什么？”德拉克斯倒是比两个人都快，“在我的家乡，这些事情没有必要遮遮掩掩。”  
“这里可不是你的家乡了伙计。鉴于你上次当着那老家伙的面问他有没有……那个，我实名制支持卡魔拉说的话。”奎尔把手肘架在德拉克斯肩上。  
“虽然听起来有点儿艰难，不过，我们尽量？”奎尔在立下Flag的同时望了一眼自己的男朋友，在对方回望过来时朝他眨了眨自己多情的绿眼睛。

但事实证明要避开格鲁特对于他们来说难度很大。鉴于是火箭一点儿水一点儿水把他给浇大的，他几乎遇到什么麻烦都喜欢找火箭帮他解决；而这就意味着，船上这对苦命鸳鸯几乎没有时间能单独待在一起。  
“什么？饼干桶盖儿打不开？你的树枝明明可以沿着缝儿钻进去撬开的，你以前就这么干。”火箭难以置信地把目光从操纵台上挪开，转眼对上格鲁特黑溜溜的眼睛，可怜巴巴的。  
“I am Groot.”格鲁特还是盯着他，伸着小手把饼干桶往他跟前递，仿佛是在提醒他自己和以前根本就是判若两树。  
“好的好的我服了你了。”火箭叹了一口气，一脸不耐烦地接过饼干桶准备给人撬开，可惜指尖在夹缝里撬了半天也不见松动。“奎尔……”他憋着一口气呼唤坐在另一个驾驶座上的奎尔，“我们船上有那个什么，起子吗？”  
奎尔侧过头来看了他一眼，突然就跟发现新大陆一样兴奋起来：“不是吧，你连饼干桶都打不开？”  
“这没什么好笑的，给我找起子去！”火箭踢了他的小腿一脚。  
“你是自己没有脚吗短腿儿小浣熊？”奎尔踹回去。  
“谁他妈是短腿，我看你是自己胖得都挪不动了吧。”  
“那也比你走一百米花三个小时强短腿儿。”奎尔朝他露出一个挑衅的笑容。  
“I am Groot?”格鲁特小声插嘴，成功被两人拔高的声音盖了过去。  
“你最好对你的话负责，坐在你面前的可是一位灵活的武器专家，我可乐意把装着36盎司不稳定过热太阳等离子体的枪怼在你脑门儿上了。”  
“你这话还是拿去骗约维安小姑娘吧，说了这么多次我的耳朵都快流脓了，你有动过我一根指头吗？”奎尔扯了扯嘴角发出一声嗤笑，边说着话边伸出自己的小指炫耀似的在火箭眼前晃了晃。  
“是吗？那我们今天就来实践一下怎么样？保证让你爽到脑浆迸裂。”  
“I am Groot!”  
一句喊话显然还是起了点作用。火箭低头看看地上弱小可怜又无助的小树人，突然意识到自己应该帮他开饼干桶来着。  
“操，等一下，我得先给他开饼干桶……我都要忘了这茬儿了，你根本就是故意岔开话题不让我给他开饼干桶！”火箭一边起身准备去找起子一边骂骂咧咧。  
“我可去你的吧明明就是你自己打不开，”奎尔干脆把脚架在了驾驶台上，“拿别人当挡箭牌可不是你的风格，怎么还不让我爽到脑浆迸裂？”  
“栽赃陷害果然是我们爵爷最擅长的。以及，你说什么我就得干什么吗？”火箭停下脚步转过身来看他。  
“哦——我明白的。你知道，谁都有怂的时候，包括我们可爱小臭鼬火箭是吧？”  
“臭鼬？什么是臭鼬？我他妈才不是什么臭鼬！托那个什么阿斯嘎德神的福我现在顶着跟你一样的垃圾肉体！我有没有跟你说过这个身体又沉又复杂简直就是个累赘？！”  
“我警告你你没有资格贬低我们地球人的身体，这比你那个恶心的毛绒绒还会长跳蚤的身体好了不知道多少倍！”  
“你他妈才长跳蚤！”  
“I AM GROOT!”奶声奶气的怒喊成功镇住了两个大男人。  
“你们又在吵什么？”  
被惊动的卡魔拉从船舱的另一边走过来，看了看他们，又看了看站在地上的小格鲁特。  
“怎么了亲爱的？”卡魔拉蹲下身来把格鲁特抓到自己的手心里。  
“I am Groot,I am Groot...I am Groot!”格鲁特指了指被火箭抓在手里的饼干桶，小手胡乱比划了几下。  
“他说什么？”卡魔拉问。  
“哦，你这样等于让一个犯人自己宣读判决书。”火箭单手捂住眼睛，一脸挫败。  
“我不关心这个。他说什么？”  
“他说，他想让我帮他开饼干桶，但是我和奎尔吵了起来，根本不管他和他可爱的饼干桶。”  
“I am Groot!”  
“对对对我是说了要用装着36盎司不稳定过热太阳等离子体的枪爆他的头能别提醒我吗那就是个该死的玩笑！”  
“别告诉我你们是为了争论哪种牌子的饼干好吃一点才吵起来。”卡魔拉见怪不怪地看着他俩。  
“当然不是！奎尔这个死胖子居然嘲笑我打不开一个饼干桶！他根本没有资格这么做，他自己明明连一个中等型号的集装箱都举不起来！”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你说谁是死胖子呢？”  
“好了都闭嘴，我不想听你们吵架。”卡魔拉及时制止住两个人的话，示意火箭把饼干桶给她。  
随后两人一树目睹了宇宙中最危险的女人两下便将饼干桶的边缘捏变了型，桶盖啷当一声掉落在地板上。卡魔拉把那一桶饼干递给格鲁特，然后将他带离了驾驶舱。  
“我是不是应该，把那当做一个警告还是什么的？”奎尔一直目送那个背影消失在船舱出口，这才皱着眉问道。  
“可能吧。”火箭耸了耸肩，回到属于自己的驾驶座上。“不过你要是再嘲笑我，我保证你的脑袋马上会被打穿孔。”  
“我比较期望你能拿不一样的东西打穿我的身体。”  
火箭又踹了他一脚。  
以上，差不多是两个人平常而闹腾的生活的模板。  
“这不公平。”  
某一天吃饭时奎尔突然抗议，其他人搞不懂他没头没脑的话是怎么冒出来的，也就压根儿不管他。  
“这不公平，”奎尔重新说了一遍，“为什么我和火箭当着格鲁特的面吵架你们都允许，但是就不准我俩在他面前搂搂抱抱亲个嘴？”  
“嘿我们说好不能当着他的面讨论这个话题！”这回卡魔拉没搭话，倒是曼蒂斯立马捂住了格鲁特的脸侧，“他现在还不能听这些！你这样太不负责任了！”  
“你们怎么知道他不能听？说不定他都已经学会拿着唔——”奎尔争辩到一半，被一块面包堵住了嘴。  
“你他妈可闭嘴吧。”火箭恨不得拿不锈钢餐叉戳爆他的脑门。  
“I am Groot?”  
“没你的事儿吃你自个儿的饭去。”  
于此同时，宇宙中最危险的女人收回了正准备踩奎尔的脚：“我还以为你们没意识到自己的问题呢。你们在格鲁特的面前骂的脏话是够多了，这样也不利于小孩子的心理健康。你们大概明白我的意思吧？”  
奎尔正待发泄的恼怒凝固在脸上，他突然就后悔了自己为什么要开启这个话题。  
他也想拿不锈钢餐叉戳爆自己的脑门。

既不能和恋人搂搂抱抱也不能随便吵架爆粗口的日子究竟有什么乐趣？  
奎尔在接下来的日子里前所未有地期盼米诺兰小姐上的物资快点消耗完毕，这样他就可以趁着队友们在采购放松的时候和火箭好好来一发，货真价实的那种，而不是两个人一起挤在狭小的盥洗室面对着面帮对方撸，连气都不敢大声喘。  
他俩倒也试过在晚上的时候偷偷溜到对方房间里去，就那么一次，还被格鲁特发现了，那场面简直比抓奸还尴尬。还好格鲁特被两个人语无伦次的解释给糊弄了过去，他们真的一点儿都不想承受来自其他队友的唠叨。没有办法，现在两人间剩下的唯一乐趣大概就是奎尔有事没事就要趁着火箭不注意时撸一把他的尾巴了，虽然立马会招来对方呲牙咧嘴的质问和威胁。  
当那个日子真正来临时，两个人几乎是迫不及待地跳出船舱，把还在清点购物清单的队友抛在脑后。  
“我他妈要先喝酒，我八百年没喝过酒了。”火箭摆出一副凶巴巴的样子站在街角摆弄通讯器上的导航。奎尔抱臂站在一旁看着他。  
“好的，希望你这次不会把自己的小尾巴泡到别人的酒杯里。”  
“那都是多久之前的事儿了！”  
“反正我一辈子记得。如果你真的这么干了我很乐意帮你洗尾巴的。”  
“别以为我不知道你一直在觊觎我的尾巴，以及这种事情绝对不会在本大爷身上发生第二次。”火箭收起通讯器，“走了，我今天绝对把你灌到叫爸爸。”  
实际上奎尔最后也没有叫爸爸。但他踏出酒吧大门的时候被呼啸而过的冷风激得打了个哆嗦，他裹了裹身上的大衣稍稍缩起上身，又转过头去看火箭，对方露着两条健硕的胳膊，但仍然健步如飞，丝毫看不出来有冷的意思——啮齿类小动物都这么硬核吗？还是说只有改造过的才这样？  
“他们会不会还有人留在船上？”火箭走出几步后突然停住。  
“嗯？这个说不好，我没跟他们说给我们留个空。”奎尔转过头去看自己英俊又帅气的男朋友，看着看着就只想吧唧一口亲上去，而他也真的这么做了——伸手勾住自己男朋友的脖子，就跟调戏小姑娘似的掰着他的下巴亲了上去。火箭自然不甘示弱，伸手握住他的手把它拉开，自己再伸手卡着他的下巴，还伸着脖子企图压制住奎尔的主动。他们的吻就是这样，一开始总像一场较量。  
“我们可以找旅馆，没必要回船上。”最后被放开的奎尔如是说，通透的绿色瞳孔盯着他。  
“哦，然后我们两个就会被抛弃在这个中转站，因为卡魔拉他们早就开始反感我俩随时随地的小动作了，他们为了给格鲁特营造一个良好的成长环境、”火箭也盯着他，脸上浮现出那种流氓又性感的笑，“把我们扔在这里了，然后我们身无分文……”  
奎尔哈哈哈哈地笑着打断了他，勾在他的脖子上的手再次捏住他的下巴，然后亲了一下他的侧脸：“你没必要这么说。我们就去撞撞运气，行吧？”  
两个人运气不错，米诺兰号的灯没亮。  
于是他们在舱门关上的瞬间就跟磁铁似的黏上了对方，黏黏糊糊的唾液悉数蹭在对方的嘴上。两个人都没有闭眼，都是低垂着眼盯着对方，都从对方的眼里看见了翻涌的情欲。火箭的手伸进了牛仔裤里，隔着一层薄薄的内裤布料揉捏臀肉，然后一边踢开地板上乱七八糟的小物件一边把人往自己房间的方向带。  
奎尔看不见身后，只能跟着火箭的步伐缓慢向后挪动。他的下巴无意识地随着对方抬高，极具侵略性的吻让他眼前有些朦胧。  
然后，毫不意外地，奎尔被自己扔在地上的东西绊倒了。  
“喔哦。”奎尔在那一刹那立马惊叫出声，声音不高不低。火箭伸了手去勾住他的腰，自己却也被带倒了。被他压在身下的奎尔朝着他露出一个傻不拉叽的笑，勾住他脖子收得更紧，再次飞快地送上一个黏糊的吻。  
这都是有原因的，这样奎尔也许就不用听见那句“让你瞎几把乱扔东西遭报应了吧”，这真的是他男朋友会说的话，还是在两个人马上就要来一炮之前。自己泡过的人里还真的没有谁比他更不解风情了。  
好不容易挣脱了奎尔的舌吻的人说：“你再瞎几把乱扔东西就等着摔死在船舱地板上吧，还有你刚刚明明看见我张嘴要说话了，你什么意思？”  
好吧。好歹有点儿差别。  
“就那个意思，”奎尔回应得不明不白，伸手去推他的肩膀，“起来，回房间去。”  
两人迅速拽开火箭的房门。奎尔火急火燎地扯着火箭的衣领就把人往墙上按，后脑勺磕在墙上的声音不大，却引来了火箭一声“操你妈慢一点儿能死吗”。奎尔不管他的抱怨，径自伸出嫣红的舌尖儿轻轻舔舐他下巴周围细密的胡茬，又贴着那粗糙的触感缓慢滑动；奎尔极其耐心地用自己的口水糊了对方几乎半个脸，就像是一种无声的抗议，最后才转战到对方的唇瓣上，然而力道更轻，仅仅是触着了对方的唇角便又退开，隔靴搔痒一般。火箭当然明白奎尔心里的小算盘，轻车熟路地咬住奎尔的舌尖轻轻拉扯，很快换来对方不满的哼声，于是他伸了手按住对方的后脑勺，把这若有似无的挑逗加深成了一个真正的热吻。  
手自然也没能闲着，火箭的手摸索到奎尔的后颈，听见正在专心致志地接吻的人哼哼几声，配合着他的动作一同把自己的皮衣褪了下来，扔在了两人的脚边。火箭也再接再厉地撩高了他内衬的短T，手掌摩挲着肉感的腰。  
“...I am Groot？”  
他们两个几乎是闪电般地把自己的舌头从对方嘴里抽了出来。  
“你听见了吗？”奎尔惊恐万分地问他。现在他们鼻尖挨着鼻尖，彼此还能感受到对方喘气时呼出的温热；火箭的手也还搭在奎尔的腰上。  
“操他妈我当然——”奎尔慌忙捏住他的脸颊阻止他把话说完：“Language!”  
他们沉默地对视了几秒，回头望去的同时拉开了同对方的距离。  
格鲁特就站在床中央，无辜地盯着他们俩，手上还拿着一个亮晶晶的东西。  
火箭扒拉了一下有些凌乱的头发，硬着头皮走过去：“你怎么在这儿？没跟卡魔拉他们一起？”  
“I am Groot.”格鲁特回答，举起手上的东西，一个空的金属糖盒。  
“哦不会吧，你就想找这个？”  
“I am Groot.”  
“他说什么？”奎尔在一边插嘴。  
“他说他想吃这种糖，但是没了。”  
“……所以我们现在要去给他买？”  
“你这不是废话，”火箭差点把白眼翻上天，“你想等他们回来一个挨一个来控诉我们？天哪你们怎么能这样，哦你们太残忍了他就是想吃个糖，我想着都要吐了。”  
奎尔表情复杂地看了看格鲁特，又转过去看火箭。他当然承认火箭说的是大实话，小孩子嘛得哄着点儿。但是，妈的他们憋了好久就等今天晚上干柴烈火来一炮了，就这么没了？？？  
火箭显然没他那么纠结，他把门口那件被丢在地上的可怜巴巴的外套捡起来扔给奎尔：“快点儿挪一下你的胖屁股，晚了店要关门了。”

他们几乎转了大半个中转站，路过了之前狂欢的那间酒吧，里面仍然在持续迸出震耳欲聋的音乐和昏暗的炫彩灯光；最后他们蹲在了酒吧外的马路牙子上，鉴于格鲁特不怎么想这么快就回船上去，而且两个大男人也一致认为他们现在绝对不想陪着一个未成年小树人在米诺兰号上玩亲子游戏。  
风仍然有些大，奎尔只好把格鲁特放在自己的大腿上，用自己的大衣罩着他。而他自己又被背后传来的朦胧歌声罩住。  
“I am Groot?”格鲁特捧着一块糖咬得正欢，突然又抬头望奎尔。  
“他说什么？”  
“说你又胖了。”  
“I am Groot!”  
“你绝对在骗我。”  
火箭看了他俩一眼：“我没有。”  
“好吧。”  
“I am Groot!”  
“回去再说。”  
奎尔觉得自家男朋友绝对有事儿瞒着他，但他没时间想那么多，他只觉得很烦躁，只能把脸埋在自己的手掌里揉搓。  
沉默又继续了一会儿之后，奎尔突然问#：“你的翻译器能不能翻译半人马语？”  
“大概可以。”  
“格鲁特听不懂半人马语对吧？”  
“听不懂，怎么了？”  
“好的，”奎尔突然摘掉了自己的翻译器，“我他妈想说这个很久了，我现在听不懂你的话所以闭上你该死的嘴。”  
“%=&$?^#`\>？”  
“闭嘴。我他妈忍不了了所以我们为什么不现在就当着他的面舌吻五分钟然后告诉他我俩早八百年就在一起了这样你好我好大家都好我他妈什么的都不想管我现在就要跟你搞上床而且我真的他妈的忍不了了！”  
“[??&$%\"`*。”  
“什么我听不懂！”  
有那么一刹那奎尔几乎是在期望面前的人就这么亲上来，对，当街舌吻，很好的选择不是吗，就是需要小格鲁特把眼睛闭上。  
而火箭把奎尔手上的翻译器抢过来摁在他的耳根后，重新能够听懂他的话的奎尔听见火箭说：  
“我们该走了。”

等到两人一树回来时其他人已经在船舱了。  
“你们回来啦，”曼蒂斯很是开心地跟他们打招呼，她正在和卡魔拉处理一堆刚买来的生活必需品，“我们今天买了好多东西。”  
两个人都没有太大反应。奎尔像是突然想起了什么，对火箭说：“等等，他们根本不会开走船，因为钥匙是在我身上。”  
火箭耸耸肩扔下一句我知道，然后放下格鲁特，坐到了驾驶座上。  
“你怎么会这么想？就算有钥匙我们也不会那么干。”卡魔拉停下手里的动作看着奎尔。  
“我没这么想。”奎尔也看着她们，他叉着腰站在狭小的船舱里，竟然让人觉得他有些不知所措。  
气氛一时之间显得有些诡异。  
“好吧，今天有什么不顺心的？吵架？”卡魔拉低下头继续暴力撕开那些东西的外包装，但朝两个人的方向瞟了一眼。  
“没有。”奎尔摸了摸鼻子。  
她们总算察觉到一丝异样。两个女孩交换了一下眼神，然后卡魔拉说：“奎尔，你可以到贮藏室帮帮德拉克斯吗？我们今天买的东西有点多，你可以帮他整理一下。”  
奎尔看了火箭一眼，转身向贮藏室走去。  
“我相信你们一定度过了一个美好的夜晚。”  
奎尔前脚刚跨进储藏室，德拉克斯马上就发声。  
“大错特错。这是我三个半月以来最差劲的一晚上。”奎尔跨进一堆真空包装的科博耐特面饼里“我被派来帮你整理东西——我要干什么？”  
说真的，“我们该走了”？自己噼噼啪啪说一大堆就得到这么个答复？奎尔都不知道自己当时是怎么忍住了没把人当街暴打一顿。  
他当然知道火箭有那么点儿逃避的意思在里面，他当然也知道火箭很在意自己重生的搭档，要不然谁会在火并的时候冷不丁地停下来要人（树？）别乱吃地上捡来的垃圾，但是他还是习惯性地对对方抱有很大期待，可能是因为对方一直看着他的命，一次又一次地把他从死神手里拽回来的原因。  
“你可以看看它们有没有漏气，然后把它们码好堆在那里。你们星球的人会故意说反话吗？要是这样我可分辨不出来。”德拉克斯的声音让他短暂地从自己的小情绪中抽离。  
“我没有。我向来有一说一的老兄。但是我有一个问题，你们怎么没把格鲁特带下船？”  
“他自己不想下去的。我们把他提走的时候他抓着门框不放。”  
“你们真的应该把他带下去。他毁了我的美好夜晚。”  
“这两者的关系在哪？因为他没和你一样下船，所以你不开心？你这样是苛责。”  
“你有注意听我刚刚最后一句吗？他毁了我的美好夜晚。”  
“我知道，因为他的举得不合你意，你就不满。但无论怎样，你都不能强求一个孩子和你一样，他还那么小，应该展现出自己的独特。”德拉克斯的表情依然严肃。  
“我没要求他跟我一样，是你的理解有问题。我的意思是……”奎尔的脑袋飞速转动，德拉克斯是挺开放的人对吧我告诉他也没什么那就告诉他吧，他在脑子里告诉自己，“我和火箭回船上准备……就是你懂的那个事儿，结果格鲁特在船舱里，然后，就是……对，你明白吗？”  
“哦，”德拉克斯还真没介意，但他笑了笑（鬼知道这个笑在奎尔眼里有多像一个嘲笑），“但我从来没遇见你说的这种情况，每年冬天……”  
“每年冬天你和你家乡的人们都会给你们的孩子讲述他们究竟是怎么来到这世上的，对对对我知道。”奎尔打断他。  
说实话奎尔已经在心里把三个半月前的自己殴打了无数次。如果有时光机他绝对会这么做的，把过去的自己摁在地上暴打一顿，指着他的鼻子告诉他说，小时候的性知识普及重要得不得了，甚至是必要，所有小孩都应该看看父母怎么舌吻。  
“你应该和他们商量一下。”德拉克斯建议。  
奎尔刚想张嘴说嗯可能等我明确知道我建议完还能不能走路之后我再决定吧，船舱里传来的喊声打断了他的话头。  
“彼得！彼得！快出来一下！快！”  
“怎么了？”奎尔几乎是小跑进了船舱，看见三人一树围坐成半圈，卡魔拉表情严肃，曼蒂斯担忧地望着她，火箭一脸的不耐烦，至于小格鲁特，还是不在状况，茫然地看着这一切。  
“怎么了？”奎尔又问了一遍。  
“你们到底在格鲁特的面前干了什么？”卡魔拉首先发问，“你们有没有掂量过你们的行为？他……”  
“他什么都知道了！”曼蒂斯抢着说，“他刚刚问我们你和火箭究竟是什么关系！”  
“你跟她们翻译了他说的话？”奎尔第一反应竟然是转过去问火箭。  
“我当然没有，她们自己不知道在哪里把翻译器升级了，现在她们能听懂格鲁特语。”  
“好吧。我俩麻烦大了。说回来，你刚刚不肯告诉我的是不是也是这个？”  
“……”  
“我当你默认了。”  
“所以你们到底干了什么，当着他的面……接吻，还是怎么？”  
奎尔看了一眼自家男朋友，后者也正皱着眉头看着他。  
“I am Groot,I am Groot.”格鲁特在一旁插嘴。  
随后曼蒂斯瞪大了眼睛，卡魔拉则是扶住了额头。  
“如果你需要该死的翻译的话，他说的是，他看见我俩接吻了，你还把我摁在墙上亲，我还不肯告诉他怎么回事——我俩半斤八两。”  
“不不不我觉得我必须说一句，”奎尔举起手，“为什么不让格鲁特自己说一下他怎么想的？比我们在这里乱说这些废话好得多了不是吗？”  
“提议不错。”卡魔拉一抬下巴表示同意，她把格鲁特从自己的肩上拿下来放在掌心，“我们听听他怎么说的。奎尔，你来。”  
“等等，我？这明明应该是火箭的活。”  
“我们大家都应该照顾小宝宝格鲁特。下次再有这种问题会换个人的。”曼蒂斯看着他认真说道。  
“好吧，不过我要求给我提供一名格鲁特语翻译。”奎尔举手。  
“我们都能当你的翻译。”  
“也行。”奎尔以手势示意他要开始了。  
“格鲁特，”奎尔清清嗓子，“鉴于……嗯，就是，你对我和火箭之间的关系，有深深的，就是，疑惑……”  
“你可以任意问他们问题，他们会尽量回答你的。”卡魔拉镇定地在一边插嘴。  
“对！你可以任意问我们问题。”  
“I am Groot?”  
“他说什么？”现在这里唯一听不懂格鲁特语的奎尔一脸紧张地问。  
“他说是真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“I am Groot?”  
“他问我俩的关系是不是就像那些烂炸了的爱情片里面那样，”火箭说，“当然，没有‘烂炸了的’这个形容，以及答案是是的。”  
“我负责任地回答，”奎尔深吸一口气，“是的。”  
“I am Groot?”  
“会做爱的那种——嘿你刚刚说什么？！”  
整个船舱瞬间寂静。  
“格鲁特，你知道你刚刚说的是什么吗？”卡魔拉小心翼翼地开口。  
“I...I am Groot?”  
下一秒火箭几乎是吼着说：“什么？做爱？！你居然还重复一遍？！我们得谈谈！！！”  
“我就知道！”奎尔也在一边大声说，“他什么都明白！你们的那些担心根本就是屁用没有！”  
“闭嘴！我怀疑他就是看了你收藏的黄片！！！”

几个小时之后，奎尔在半梦半醒之间感受到床沿陷了下去，然后有人推了推他的肩膀。  
“是我。”  
奎尔翻了个身给人腾出点地方，口齿不清地嘟囔：“你来干嘛？格鲁特教训完了？”  
“我那儿制冷器坏了。”火箭在他身边躺下。  
奎尔哼了两声算作回答，随后他感受到一条腿挤进自己的两条大腿之间，紧接着一只湿漉漉的手搭在了他的胸上，抓着质感饱满的胸肌捏了几下。  
“我操！”奎尔瞬间被吓醒了，差点从床上弹起来，“你他妈变态吧！”  
那只手不依不饶地跟上来：“你真的胖了，都涨奶了。”  
“老子说他妈多少次老子是男人，涨个几把的奶！”  
“你就不觉得涨奶是个很好的开脱借口吗？下次你喝格鲁特的牛奶就这么跟他说，他肯定原谅你。”  
“想都别想，他还没成年。”  
“但是他他妈居然什么都懂，你根本想象不到。我真的怀疑他把你收藏的那些片子都翻烂了——等等，你什么时候这么有责任感了？”  
“我一直都很有责任感而且也没多少片子！还有你能不能把你的手给我拿开？”  
“可是你当时怎么说的，想干掉你的女人有一拖拉库？还儿留着疤，不告而别，拿餐叉刺的。”火箭说着就要去摸索他的伤口。  
“好的你该闭嘴了我要睡觉了！”  
奎尔伸手去捂火箭的嘴，反倒被被他按住手亲了一口。一番折腾之后奎尔被弄得彻底清醒了，翻身平躺尝试重新入睡。火箭也没继续蹂躏他的胸，把手搭在了他的小肚子上。  
奎尔闭着眼睛，内心却久久不能平静。  
“火箭，我真的胖了吗？”他在黑暗中试探地问。  
“嗯。”  
果不其然接上一声叹息。  
“放心，你就是三百磅我也要上你，”火箭的手无意识地贴着他的皮肤上下摩挲，“给你干得哭都哭不动。”  
彼得·老脸一红·奎尔拍掉了那只作恶的手，转身背对他。  
“睡觉，现在，别跟我说话。”

后记：  
“先生，您这个房间的制冷器根本没有问题。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“好的好的不要看我我就他妈想跟你睡一起有错吗？格鲁特都知道我们的关系了有什么问题吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> #之前看到的一个推测还是什么，星星很小的时候就离开了母星，所以自己的母语可能也不是很会说了，电影里的英语是翻译器翻译出来的。私设成跟勇度爸爸学说的半人马语。  
> ## 文中所有地名出自漫画，我瞎选的。


End file.
